Vanilla Scented Bubbles
by cherri0196
Summary: This is Galeanna  GaleXJohanna  smut, and nothing but smut. Read at your own discretion. Enjoy the lemons :-


**A/N: This is nothing but smut, so lemon warning. Also I have never written sex from a guys point of view before. I don't have a penis, so I have never experienced any of the feelings or sensations that go along with it obviously, but hopefully I did a decent job at it. Please review and dish out constructive criticism. I would love to hear if I can make any improvements (especially from guys, that could maybe give me some insight?) Anywho...enjoy the smut.**

I sensed something was amiss as soon as I entered our small home.

I'd like to claim it's my sharpened hunters skills, but really none of the light switches were flipping on and I can see a very faint flickering of candle light radiating from the hall way.

My mind automatically jumps to the logical conclusion that Johanna has been tinkering with the fuse box again.

As silently as I can I click the deadbolt lock into its place and untie my boots.

I tip toe down the hallway in socked feet.

The soft white glow of moonlight battles for dominance over the soft orange flickering of candle light.

As I get nearer to the bathroom I pick up a hint of vanilla hanging in the air.

I carefully place my hand on the door knob but freeze in my tracks when I hear soft moaning coming from the other side of the door.

I try to breathe as silently as possible as I press my left ear to the wood and remove my hand from the door knob.

That's when I hear her whisper my name. I can barely hear it through the door and it's muffled, but it is definitely my name.

I can feel my jeans growing tighter as I continue to eavesdrop.

The soft moans send all the blood in my body rushing south and soon I feel my length straining against the waistband of my pants, begging for release.

My skin gets taut and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

My mind starts fantasizing about the million and one things she could possibly be doing to herself on the other side of the door to make her sound like this.

It's exhilarating to know she has no clue I'm here; listening to her moans and hushed whispers of my name. My heart speeds up in my chest as the excitement courses through me.

I am forced to unzip my pants as my length starts to throb in protest to the restraints of my jeans.

The pressure eases but it's not enough.

I shamefully let my jeans and undershorts drop around my ankles and delicately wrap my fist around my hardened length.

I very softly start sending smooth strokes up and down and let the sensations wash over me.

My nipples harden under my shirt and goosebumps erupt all over my olive skin as I softly stroke myself almost in time with her moans.

My toes start getting tingly and I can't stand one more minute of this; me standing here, with my fist wrapped around my dick, pressing my ear to the bathroom door like some kind of voyeur.

I have to see her. I have to touch her.

I huff out a deep breath and try to gain my composure back before pulling my pants back up.

I press my persistently hard length against my stomach and secure my jeans before pulling my shirt down to cover the tip that is poking out.

I near silently open the door and say as coolly and calmly as possible "You don't have to do that alone you know?"

She jumps so bad a tidal wave of water comes splashing over the side of the bathtub.

She has her brown hair pulled up in a high pony tail with just the smallest nub of hair poking out of the hair tie.

She is chest deep in white foamy bubbles, with one leg shamelessly propped up in one of the corners of the bathtub.

There are purple colored candles glowing on the counter that holds the sink.

"What the hell Gale?" She try's her angry voice on me, but I can see the blush creeping into her cheeks as she sinks her leg back into the water.

I just smile and saunter over to the side of the tub.

I try walking slowly so she thinks I'm in no rush, but really my jeans are rubbing me all the wrong ways and I need to get them off.

I sit on the edge of the tub and slowly run my forefinger across her bottom lip before slowly trailing it down her neck to her collar bone.

She closes her eyes at my touch so I continue down her chest before my hand disappears under the white foam.

I feel her right nipple harden as soon as my finger brushes over it. I cup her right breast in my right hand and run the pad of my thumb over her nipple. She retaliates my pressing the palm of her right hand right into my groin; soaking the crotch of my jeans a bit.

I feel my hard length press further into my stomach and I groan at the pressure.

She raises an eyebrow at me.

I pinch her nipple between my forefinger and thumb and that look is wiped clean off her face.

You can see the battle she is raging with herself written all over her face. The fine line I'm walking between pleasure and pain.

She must decide it feels far better than it hurts because she wraps her hand over mine and urges me to do it again.

I can't ignore the throbbing of my length much longer. It is getting near the point of being borderline painful now and I need to move this process along just enough to get the pressure off.

I slip my hand further down her body and watch as the foam engulfs my forearm. I skim my fingertips down her toned stomach and slip my middle finger between her legs.

I fumble around blindly for about a second before I find her clit and start rubbing gentle circles around her sensitive bundle.

I smirk to myself when she gasps and has to curl her fingers over the edge of the tub for support.

I don't give her too much, just tease her a bit, but I love the feel of her wiggling around under my touch. She seems unsure whether to rock her hips up to urge me to move faster, or pull back and make me go slower.

I love watching her come undone.

I slowly start making my way back up her body and she springs into action.

She sits up allowing her chest to be fully exposed; the bubbles only coming up to her waist line now and starts fumbling with my jeans.

The position is too awkward and can't be comfortable for her in anyway, so I reluctantly stop her advances.

"Hold on, Jo" I get out, but my throat feels slightly constricted.

Instead I stand and offer her both my hands.

She wraps her wet hands in mine and I pull her up.

She looks amazing. A few damp locks of brown hair cling to her forehead, and the white suds of pearl slowly roll down her body.

She steps out and things quickly turn intense.

I'm not really sure what I was expecting pulling her out of the bathtub; maybe to hand her her towel? Maybe to let her get herself composed and then continue my assault on her once she was dry and controlled? I don't know? What I wasn't expecting was her to throw her wet, naked body into my arms and press her tongue into my mouth.

I could feel the front of my shirt instantly become soaked and her wet hands wrapped themselves into my hair.

But who am I to complain?

I wrap my arms around her and press her body harder into mine. I make one small move and next thing I know I have her pinned between me and the wall.

I pull my lips from hers and start trailing kisses down her neck, sucking hard when I feel her pulse throb beneath the surface.

She moans loudly in my ear and I try hard not to react to the shiver shooting down my spine.

I pull us back and nearly fall backwards into the counter holding the candles.

I run my hands down her back and cup her ass in my hands.

I yearn to be freed from my tight jeans and I may need to take that upon myself soon.

Luckily I don't have to because as soon as I press her up against the wall again she starts working on my shirt.

She fumbles with a few buttons, before getting aggravated and aggressively fisting my collar and ripping the rest of the buttons off.

I hear them clatter to the ground and she starts pulling the ruined fabric off my shoulders.

I feel her start planting damp kisses down my neck before she meets the meaty juncture at the back of my neck and right shoulder before I feel her teeth sink into my skin.

It's not hard enough to draw blood, but there will definitely be a mark come morning light.

I have to get us out of this bathroom. The vanilla is swirling around in my head and I need more room to work then the wall of this tiny bathroom.

I close my eyes as I feel her lips kiss over the spot that she bit and then move back up my neck, and then across my jaw and to my ear lobe.

Oh god….not my ear lobe…she knows just how to undo me and I am still throbbing painfully to get out of these jeans.

I feel her flick my ear lobe with her tongue before she sucks it into her warm mouth.

Without permission my body starts quivering just the tiniest bit and my forearms erupt in gooseflesh.

I let a small moan escape me and I feel her lips curl into a grin against my skin.

I stop her assault, cup her bare ass in my hands again and lift her up.

She immediately wraps her legs around me and it takes all my will not to put her back down and rip my pants off.

I press my lips to hers again and try to focus only on that and not the throbbing between my legs.

Her lips are so soft and warm and sweet…..sweet…soft….focus Hawthorne.

I kick the door open and we kiss our way out of the hallway and I have to kick the bedroom door down too before I can finally deposit her on the bed.

She falls back for a second and I admire her beautiful form.

I can't take another second of this and I start unbuttoning my jeans. Next thing I know I feel her hands wrap around my wrists with more strength that is probably necessary.

"Stop," She says. "Let me"

She slowly unzips my jeans before inserting her hand without even bothering to lower them to the ground.

I feel her hands wrap around my girth and they're slightly cold.

I feel my skin go taut again.

When she finally, FINALLY pulls me out of my jeans I almost sigh in relief at the release of pressure.

I feel my jeans slide lower down my legs when she starts stroking me.

At first, it's gentle, and it feels amazing. I feel my foreskin slowly roll back and forth, unsheathing my head and I shudder as the cool air hits it.

I close my eyes and roll my head back as she moves into a quicker pace. The tingling starts in my toes and finger tips before I suddenly and unexpectedly feel her mouth wrap around my girth.

I take a sharp breath and feel my lungs give a sharp stab at the sudden intake of breath but I don't care.

The sudden warmth of her mouth engulfs me. It feels so amazing having the tip of my head grazing the back of her throat while the rest of my shaft is sucked in and then released over and over again.

I admittedly start moaning aloud, but she is so good at this.

Her tongue starts rolling in waves on the underside of my shaft and I can just feel the tip of her tongue brushing against the bundle of nerves just on the underside of my now exposed head.

It takes everything in me to hold myself up on shaky knees.

Then she takes one long, warm, wet lick; running her tongue up the underside of my dick. I feel it start at the base and run its warm, slick trail all the way to my tip before she swirls her tongue around my head.

I can't help but wrap my fist around her pony tail as a fire ignites itself in my stomach and my lower abdomen contracts slightly as she descends down again.

I can't take much more of this. It feels too good, and I need her. I need to be insider her like I have been so many times before.

I need to feel her body melt into mine.

I pull her head away from me gently by her hair and kiss her on the forehead.

I untangle my hand and push my jeans and undershorts down to my ankles before using my feet to step out of them; losing my socks on the process.

She scoots back on the bed and I crawl on top of her; hovering over her, our bodies barely touching.

She automatically spreads her legs for me, but I want to tease her a bit first.

I lean in and kiss down her neck and am instantly satisfied when I see her skin erupt in gooseflesh.

I skim the finger tips of my right hand up her arm, barely touching her, before I skim them across her left breast.

The barely there touch sends her breath hitching and her chest heaving ever so slightly.

I roll off of her and she nearly whimpers at the loss of body heat.

I pull her back to my chest and press my hard length against her lower back.

I continue my descent down her body while gently tasting the skin on the back of her neck.

I rub my palm over her breasts, down her stomach and finally between her legs.

I try to resist slipping my fingers into her right away, but the dampness I find there is very tempting.

I rub slow circles with my middle finger and forefinger around and around her clit. I feel her start squirming again and the moaning starts.

Her skin feels so good pressed up against mine, it's warm and smooth and oddly comforting.

I move my hand slightly further down and rub softly over her slick folds. I slide two fingers into her and bite down on my bottom lip to try not to cry out.

It's so warm and silky and soft. I want so badly to just scoot further down the bed and just slip my length into her from this position.

I feel her shudder beside me and her hips start rocking with the rhythm of my fingers thrusting inside of her.

I know I'm brushing against her clit every time I slide them out, just by the way they are curled and the position that we are in.

Her moans get steadily louder and I am filled with the urge to hear my name on her lips again.

I got her plenty warmed up, and I feel I have been ready for hours. I can't contain myself any longer.

I creep my hands back up her body. Give her right breast a squeeze as I pass over it and roll back on top of her, positioning myself between her legs.

My chest rests against hers and I can feel our hearts slamming into each other beneath the surface of our skin.

I can feel my tip probing at her wet center and I can't help back ask "ready?" and I am ready to throw a party when she nods her head rapidly.

I push myself into her and we both groan aloud.

It feels beyond amazing. She is so warm and soft, like silk left to warm in the summer sun.

I feel my tip meet her wall and I know I can push in no farther.

I slowly pull myself out and push into her again. Our hips meet and I slowly repeat the process.

Once I get myself slick with her natural juices I speed up my thrusts.

I put nearly all my upper body weight to rest against her, bury my face in her neck and wrap both my hands around her hips.

I thrust harder; slamming my hips into her pelvis and feel the amazing sensations go coursing through my body.

My whole body heats up; my blood feels like its boiling just under the surface and beads of sweat form on my back as I continue my sweet sweet labor.

The tingling has spread like wild fire through me and my toes actually curl to keep me grounded.

I feel her legs wrap around the back of me and I slip further into her warm depths.

I'm grunting and she's moaning with nearly each thrust.

The sweet music plays in my ears but I want to hear her scream my name.

I unburden her of my weight and flip us over so she's on top.

I let her ride me for a little while; enjoying the view of her breasts bouncing with each thrust.

I slowly let my hand linger down her stomach while trying to catch my breath. It throws her off balance; she loses her rhythm, but continues riding me anyway.

My thumb finds her clit and she all but stops for a few seconds before she continues riding me with her eyes closed.

She rocks her hips; forward and backwards before my length disappears into her again and again.

Her moans quickly turn into heavy panting.

This won't do.

I speed up my thumb circles and she really does stop this time, digging her short nails into my hips.

She's panting as if she just ran a marathon and I can just make out my name forming on her lips.

"Gale" it comes out in barely a whisper between the moans wracking through her body.

I use my free hand to wrap around her hip bone and start thrusting my hips up into her as I continue my thumb circles.

"Come on" I whisper to her as I pound harder into her.

"Gale" She moans louder. "Oh my god….I'm going to…." She doesn't finish her sentence as my name is ripped from her throat and rings in the air as her walls contract around me and I feel the rush of fluids seep from her body as her orgasm wracks through her.

It's a wonderful sight but I feel myself getting close to the edge now too…the pressure is building up in my stomach and I feel my testicles all but ascend into my body.

I pull completely out of her and we are both soaked from her orgasm.

I flip her over onto her stomach and then pull her hips up so she's resting on her hands and knees.

I get on my knees behind her, wrap my hands around her hips and slowly reenter her warm, silky center.

Her breasts sway back and forth with each thrust and it feels so good, I really don't want to stop. I know I'm not going to be able to hold out much longer though.

She rocks her whole body forward and backwards; opposite to my thrusts. When I pull my hips back she leans her body forward and when I push my hips into her she rocks her body back into me. We are slamming against each other roughly and the sound of skin slapping against skin echoes through the room, mixed with her moans.

I feed a bead of sweat roll down my back and I lean forward; wrapping my right arm around the front of her hips and find her clit with my fingers again as I continue thrusting.

She stops rocking her body to meet my thrusts and starts her chanting of "Oh god, Gale" again and again.

I feel my stomach muscles contract and I know I'm about to blow my load. I want to cum with her this time so I work on her faster and her breath is ragged and so is mine.

I can't hold out any longer and continue thrusting myself into her as I work my fingers in quick circles.

I suck in a breath and an "Oh god, Johanna" tumbles out of my mouth as my orgasm explodes out of me.

It is physically impossible to continue to work on her while my climax wracks though me. I pull my hand from between her legs and hold onto her hips for dear life as my cum spills out of me and into her.

I give her a couple more thrusts but I feel myself already softening inside her. Apparently that was all she needed though because I feel her folds contract one more time as she orgasms for a second time at my hands tonight.

I pull my flaccid penis from her body and we both collapse on our backs into the bed.

I suck sweet air into my lungs and try to get my breathing under control. My muscles feel like jelly but I'm so relaxed and don't feel like moving.

Luckily I don't have to and soon enough Johanna wiggles herself into my arms.

I pull her close and bury my face in her short pony tail.

She still smells like the vanilla scented bubbles and it has never smelt so sweet as it does tonight.


End file.
